The End of Year Five
by Evey Wyld Lilley
Summary: Harry in his last days of year five after the death of Sirius and finding out about the prophecy.
1. Potions Class

**The End of Year Five **

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I am still only borrowing JK Rowling's fabulous characters; I shall give them back after I've poked them around a bit, promise.

**Authors Note:** Here is a story that I think I can leave it where I have ended though I do have a few possible ideas for some more chapters. I shall see what all you wonderful people think about it. The title of my story can be slightly misleading, I suppose, but I had a truly awful time trying to think of something else. I don't think it's the worst thing I've ever written, hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review if you like the story or not.

**The End of Year Five  
**By Eve

**Chapter One  
Potions Class**

Harry wondered from the Gryffindor common room slowly down to the dungeons he didn't really understand why he had decided to go to his potions lesson this morning.

He had woken up not long ago to find the fifth year boys' dormitory empty. He assumed Ron had decided to let Harry rest after the nightmare plagued night. Every time Harry closed his eyes Sirius would be falling through the veil.

As Harry strolled down to his potions lesson he thought of perhaps taking Madame Pomfrey's or Professor McGonagall's advice. But he couldn't just lie around and do nothing, Harry wanted a distraction from his nightmares and going to his lessons seemed to be the right thing to do, 'Hermione would be proud,' Harry thought.

Finding himself stood in front of the potions classroom door, 'Hey, maybe Snape will just drop dead in front of the class,' Harry thought morbidly and rather hopefully as he pushed open the heavy door.

*

Severus Snape was standing in front of his fifth year class of dunderheads. He hadn't questioned the absence of one emerald eyed boy and wasn't go to as he had been told by Albus the brat may not be attending classes.

As he was about to address the class the large dungeon door opened with a creak. Potter.

*

Once Harry walked into the silent potions lab the door creaked and suddenly all eyes were on him, 'maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'

"You're late," Snape stated abruptly as Harry began to walk to his seat.

'Technically, no, I am not late as I don't have to be here,' Harry thought, he looked towards Snape briefly as he made his way to his seat, Snape seemed to be expecting an answer and so unconcernedly Harry said, "Apparently," even with his head lowered Snape heard.

*

Not one to be shown up in class, especially by a Potter, Severus snapped, "Five points from Gryffindor." Maybe it was out of habit or the hours wasted whilst trying to teach Potter Occlumency Severus continued to provoke Potter. "I fear the House Cup will be lost this year, Mr Potter."

*

Harry sat down on a stool next to Hermione, bending into his bag for his books, quill and ink, not acknowledging Snape or the looks he was receiving from the class along with the concerned looks from Ron, who was sat on the opposite side of the square table, and Hermione.

*

Severus decided to ignore Potters ignorance for the moment and spoke to the whole class, "Books open, page 172, read the chapter," moans ensued from several students, "And a word, Mr Potter." He was going to deal with Harry himself as the boy had obviously not listened to the advice of those who actually showed cared for him.

*

Looking up at Snape, Harry completely forgot there was a class full of people in the room and frowned at him as if Snape had asked an absurd question, "…Erm… 'It'...sir."

As soon as it had slipped out his mouth Harry regretted it, there was now a look of pure hatred upon Snape's features. Ron snorted with laughter into his hands and Hermione's mouth opened in surprise. The rest of the class whispered amongst themselves and looked towards Harry.

Feigning confusion Harry looked back at Snape, "That's 'a word,' right?"

Harry had no idea what was bringing on this sudden irrationality with Snape in the middle of a crowded classroom, he wasn't thinking clearly at all, it's not like he had a death wish. 'That's a nice thought, being strangled to death by Snape as the entire class gapes in amusement and surprise,' thought Harry as Snape, who was stood directly to the side of Harry at the square table, began to bend down to Harry's ear.

*

Severus had had enough and so he bent slowly down and whispered into Potters ear, hissing, "You may have only come to your classes today for sympathy but I assure you it will not be given by me nor any pupil in this class," seeing Potter trying to control his reaction Severus was satisfied and he straightened up and cocked his eyebrow in his own strange way.

*

Breathing hard Harry was trying with all his might not to stand straight up from his stool and storm out, he was going to cry, not because of Snape but from the emotional turmoil he had felt ever since his Godfather had fallen through the veil, or even worse he'd hex his potions professor. 'Now that's a good idea,' the thought cheered Harry up.

"Get your things and sit at the back of the class," snapped Snape and Harry did as he was told, receiving more looks of concern from Ron and Hermione who were anxious to know what Snape had whispered to their best friend.

Harry walked rather casually to the empty back table at the back of the class as if he were sauntering into the Great Hall for lunch.

Once seated Harry opened up his text book, very aware of the pairs of eyes boring into him, and stared blankly at the chapter title. 'What am I doing?" Harry thought to himself.

Harry's thoughts were soon interrupted. "Oi," it was Malfoy, who was on a table in front of Harry's and to his right so Harry could see his back as Malfoy twisted round, "Oi, Potter."

Breathing deeply Harry sighed and looked up from his text book to Malfoy.

"How's that dog of yours?" Malfoy sneered, several of the Slytherin's surrounding him jeered and laughed.

*

Hermione was looking back at Harry seeing Malfoy and the Slytherin's taunting him, 'Ignore them, Harry, just ignore them,' she thought looking into Harry's dull emerald eyes.

*

Catching Hermione's look Harry looked back down to his text book and breathed deeply again.

"Potter…Potter," Malfoy was leaning towards Harry's desk, whispering in his drooling voice, "I'd be careful if I were you," this caught Harry's attention, he looked up frowning and Malfoy responded, "It could be Mudblood or Weasel next couldn't it?" Seeing the look of pure loathing on Harry's face Malfoy added, "Especially if I've got something to do with it."

SLAM.

Harry had stood up and his stool had falling back hurling into the wall behind as he stood up and stormed out the classroom with his empty bag.

**To Be Continued?**

What did you think? Worth continuing or not?


	2. True Smiles

**The End of Year Five**

**Disclaimer:** Again I am still only borrowing JK Rowling's fabulous characters as I continue to prod them around a bit.

**Authors**** Note:**Well, this is it, Chapter Two. I hope you all enjoy as I should have been revising for my A Level French exam this afternoon but instead I found myself typing this up. Hope it was worth the wait. No Snape in this chapter, he's recovering from a bout of dragon pox, it is suspected it was caused from a first years' potions' fumes, no wonder he doesn't like them. Thank you very much to all my wonderful reviewers who encouraged me to continue my story.

**The End of Year Five  
**By Eve

**Chapter Two  
****True Smiles**

Escaping the dark potions classroom Harry heard a sharp bang as the large door closed. He was breathing deeply whilst he stormed down the corridor, his empty bag slung over his right shoulder.

Towards the end of the gloomy corridor, his mouth open slightly with the heavy breath he was taking, he began to slow down.

Harry came to a halt closing his mouth and swallowing deeply, he tried to calm himself down. His hands were trembling. Looking back around he saw the potions classroom door at the end of the corridor.

The door reminding him of the fateful evenings in Snape's office attempting to Occlumency.

'Snape didn't try to teach me, clear my mind, well; it's easier said than done. Why don't you try you big greasy bat?'

Then it hit him, still staring at the door, he could have tried harder. He should have apologised to Snape for looking into the pensieve, explain that he just wanted know what was happening.

If he had known about the prophecy or even if had just apologised to Snape so he could learn Occlumency Harry wouldn't be in this situation today, granted he would still have the pressure of the prophecy on his shoulders but Sirius would be with him.

He wouldn't be alone.

Harry began walking up and out the dungeons, he needed some air.

Even though Harry wasn't alone, he had Hermione, Remus and the whole Weasley family; he wanted Sirius, his parental figure.

Sure, Mr Weasley was great but he had his own children and his wife, with Sirius, well, selfishly Harry thought he could be all his.

Remus was here but it didn't seem the same, he was fantastic, another link to his parents, but Harry had always wondered why Remus had never sought him out before. Though Harry surmised no one knew that he hadn't been told about his parents and magic, no one knew how awful the Dursley's were, still even now no one truly knew.

He would be back there soon Harry realised as he turned into another corridor on his way to the Gryffindor common room. Harry hadn't thought about the summer, he hadn't thought much about anything other than Sirius and the prophecy.

As Harry walked passed one of Hogwarts' many large diamond leaded light windows he looked out to see Hagrid. Watching Hagrid clean up the pumpkin patch he couldn't help but feel a pit at the bottom of his stomach, Buckbeak.

Memories of his third year flooded through his mind like in a film he had was glimpsed Dudley watching. Finding out that his Godfather was innocent was fantastic and even more so when his Godfather had offered Harry to live with him, he was ecstatic. If only things had been different.

Staring through the window Harry tried to imagine what life would have been like if he had moved in with Sirius. Imagining sitting down for breakfast with Sirius he smiled think of what could have been.

Harry had rarely smiled since the debacle at the Ministry, not a true smile like this.

When he had visited the hospital wing there were no true smiles after the one when he found out everyone was okay. He had tried to but to no avail. Harry had just wanted to escape from the hospital before Madame Pomfrey caught him with her poking and prying hands.

Hearing brisk footsteps Harry turned around looking down the light corridor, lit by the rays of the sun through the large arched windows on his left, he saw his Head of House deep in thought as she walked quickly up the corridor towards where Harry was standing. She hadn't seen him and Harry was grateful.

Unfortunately for Harry as Professor McGonagall was passing she came out of her thoughts and stopped in front of him. Harry looked up at her.

Her features were etched with worry and Harry thought she looked older than he had ever seen her, like Dumbledore had done.

"Mr Potter," she said curtly, he smiled in reply, again not a true smile, he didn't even try.

Harry wondered if she would question him about not being in class before it occurred to him that being out of lessons for the next few days was her idea.

She seemed to be expecting some sort of conversation. Harry wasn't going to oblige. He wasn't in the mood.

McGonagall smiled sorrowfully down at Harry, "How are you doing, Harry?" she asked.

This was all Harry seemed to be asked nowadays. It was a, well, appeared to be a fantastic conversational starter from the opinion of all those around him.

He would get a constant _"Are you okay?"_ throughout his times with Ron and Hermione, Ron never said it out loud and he would give Hermione a look attempting to tell her to stop.

They knew Harry wasn't okay. Ron knew as Harry would wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares then Harry would pretend to go to the toilet just to get away from him.

His Head of House had also reverted to calling him Harry, something several of his professors had done seeing him on his own looking mournful.

Harry nodded gently and said, "I'm fine," his stock answer to the _"Are you okay?"_ questions.

Harry believed he was fine, 'In a manner of speaking,' he thought. He just had to deal with Sirius and the weight of the prophecy. But pressure and death was nothing new to Harry so he was fine, he thought.

McGonagall put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting looking before walking along the corridor once more leaving Harry to move around and follow her emerald cloak with his gaze.

**To Be Continued**

There we go, what did you think?


	3. Lunch with Unexpected Company

**The End of Year Five**

**Disclaimer:** It's still not mine. If it were my bank balance would be considerably larger.

**Authors Note: **An apology for the lateness of my update. I do have a valid excuse, well, kind of; I was on holiday at the end of June which is when I wrote this. I did attempt to type it up on holiday and although I did have internet access there was no Microsoft Word on the computer. My valid excuse does however fail as I have been home for 2 weeks and 1 day but it's such a tedious task typing things up. So on with the show. Enjoy. Feedback is rewarded with cyber cookies.

**The End of Year Five**

By Eve

**Chapter Three**

**Lunch with Unexpected Company**

Reaching the portrait entrance of Gryffindor tower Harry provided the password and entered the common room to find I empty save a few sixth and seventh years.

He strolled up to the boys dormitory and dropped his empty bag onto the floor as he fell onto the bed.

Lying on his back, eyes open staring into nothingness. His mind was full and all he wanted to do was sleep. Or did he? Harry wondered, 'I'd just wake up wailing after a short time.' No, he decided and he justified his decision with the fact that it wasn't even lunch time yet.

Not long after Harry had entered the dorm and Hermione and Ron bustled through the now crowded common room and entered after receiving no reply to their knock.

"Harry," Hermione said timidly as they approached his bed, the curtains weren't drawn and Harry was lying on his back with his eyes still open. She knelt down so their heads were in line. "Are you OK?"

He nodded, Merlin he was so fed up of that question.

Hermione was the bearer of bad news.

"Professor Snape wouldn't let us bring your things that you'd left in class. He's says you're to get it yourself, by the end of lunch. Sorry, we tried." She was sincere.

Harry didn't appear to acknowledge this and Ron suggested, "Why don't we go and get some lunch before you go and see Snape? I'm starving."

Sitting up Ron thought Harry was accepting his offer but he declined, he wasn't hungry. He went down to Snape's classroom.

After walking through the dimly lit dungeon corridor with a feeling of dread Harry got to the classroom door.

Severus Snape was sat at his desk in front of the empty potions lab marking a class of first years homework assignments and he was not pleased with them. There was a knock at his door.

"Come," He said simply.

Harry braced himself as he was stood outside the door and knocked, hoping for no reply when unfortunately there was a sharp "come," and he did so.

Upon entering the classroom Harry saw Snape sat at his desk, head bent down in sheets of parchment. Snape didn't seem to have noticed him enter.

Harry remained standing not far from the classrooms door waiting for instruction but Snape just continued to read and make notes.

Seeing his things on a desk at the front of the classroom, Snape must have moved them. Harry ventured further into the classroom in the vain hope that he would be able to retrieve his things then leave without a word or a glance from his bat of a potions of a professor.

When Harry reached the front work desk he quietly collected his things, turned round and walked back to the door. Thinking he'd got away with it his pace quickened.

Severus was fully aware of the Potter brat walking carefully across his classroom floor not appearing to let out a single breath. He was also fully aware of him walking away with his things in his arms. He thinks he's going to get away with storming out of my class, well, I don't think so, and Snape sneered inwardly.

Nearing freedom Harry heard Snape clear his throat. He stood stock still.

"Mr Potter," Harry remained facing the door. "Turn around, I am talking to you." Harry rolled his eyes as he did as he was told.

Once facing Snape Harry raised his eyebrows expectantly, 'What now?' he voiced to himself.

"Sit down," Snape requested and Harry did so, "no," Snape said abruptly, "not there," and indicated the front desk where his things had been waiting for him.

Harry sat himself down ungracefully into the requested seat. Snape looked disapproving as Harry also dropped his things onto the desk unceremoniously and sank into the chair.

Snape stood up from his desk seeing Harry now seated and walked to the door, Harry didn't watch as he left, he simply sat facing Snape's now vacant chair.

Whilst opening the classroom door Snape sneered, "don't even think about leaving." And with that the door slammed echoing around the classroom and corridor beyond leaving Harry perplexed.

Sitting in the darkened classroom Harry put his elbows on the desk and rested head on them. 'Great,' he thought, 'just bloody perfect, what on earth am I meant to do now?' sighing Harry sank further onto the desk.

Would that bat leave him here all lunch? Why wouldn't he? Get me all stirred up then start to provoke me with all the usual insults. Lovely. Well, I'm not going to let that happen, Harry thought as he sat up about to gather his things again. That basterd can just…

The door opened.

As Severus walked back into the classroom he was surprised and a little pleased to see Potter still in the classroom, though it looked as though he was about to leave.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I do recall stating you were not to even think about leave."

Harry let his stuff fall back onto the desk and sighing he sank back into his chair.

*

Severus had been to lunch in the Great Hall which caused him to receive a couple of concerned looks from Granger and Weasley. Minerva had also questioned him on Potters whereabouts as she has noticed his absence and she has specifically told Harry that even though he did not have to attend lessons he did have to eat.

"Severus did Harry go to your lesson this morning?" she asked in between sips of pea soup.

Not looking directly at her he replied swiftly, "briefly."

"Briefly?" she wondered.

"Yes, briefly, he arrived late and left early." Predicting the transfiguration professors' next question he continued, "He is currently sat in my classroom."

"I really do think you should give him a break, he has just lost his Godfather."

"He may have lost his mutt of a Godfather however it does excuse his rudeness and constant need for attention."

"He is a good boy, Severus, surely you know this now. He is not a replica of his father."

After finishing lunch he went back down to his classroom, hoping Potter would still be there, after all, he had made a promise to look after him.

*

Harry watched as Snape made way to his own desk. He continued to watch him as he summoned a house elf and requested some sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

What had Snape been doing if he hadn't had lunch? Probably just wanted to let me stew wondering what was happening, well, bad luck, I'm not going to let you get to me.

Harry continued to sit watching Snape as he opened a file of parchments and began to flip through them.

Soon enough the same house elf appeared this time with the requested food and drink. They were placed onto Snape's desk.

Severus ignored Potter as he fidgeted in his seat unsure what was going to happen to him. Moving the file to one side Severus stood up and picked up the tray of sandwiches and juice and placed it on Potters desk.

As the food and drink was placed onto the desk before him Harry looked up at Snape, who cocked an eyebrow.

"I assume you haven't had any lunch," he stated simply as if handing Harry food was a normal thing for Snape to do, "let alone any breakfast."

Harry was confused. He stared down at the tray in front of him, there were several different fillings in the triangular cut slices, cheese, ham, plain butter and strawberry jam. He looked up at Snape.

"They are not poisoned, you even saw me request them from the house elf. Eat and then you are allowed to leave. An apology for your behaviour this morning wouldn't go amiss either."

Questioning Snape's sanity Harry began to eat the sandwiches looking up at Snape every now and then expecting him to be sneering and to suddenly find something wrong with the food.

Finshing with the glass of juice Harry placed the glass down and collected his for the third time that lunch time and walked to the door.

However, he stopped once he got to the door and turned back round.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, "I…" he attempted an explaination but none came.

"Don't let Draco provoke you, remember you aided his fathers arrest," Snape stated.

"Well, his father wouldn't have been arrested if he wasn't a Death Eater, " on that note Harry opened the door and left.

**The End**

Hope you all enjoyed. I would love to know what you think??

Thanks very much to maraudersbanana for Harrys final words.


End file.
